


Animation Killed The Radio Star

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Past Character Death, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: In the good year of 1933, for whatever reason that even Alastor can't explain, Alastor ends up being summoned to a crummy animation studio in New York City.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Animation Killed The Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I'm not the most dedicated fan of Hazbin Hotel itself, and I've never ever looked at the fanfiction for the series, but I sure do adore Alastor. And I got thinking about another certain media that features old timey set characters. Since Alastor has yet to die, he’s not quite to Radio Demon levels of inane, and is much more easy to be pulled from his comfort zone since he doesn’t have the same confidence in himself yet, but he is a serial killer with disturbed thoughts, a cannibal, and his sense of humor is rather dark, so he’s still a villain protagonist. 
> 
> Also, this ignores everything in the Bendy novel Dreams Come To Life because that canon does not spark joy.

Alastor always had strange, unnatural things happen to him. All his life, as his mother would often tell stories of impossible things that happened when he was an infant. It was just something he’d accepted in his thirty-four years on this great and entertaining Earth. And if it entertained him, all the better!

This did not entertain him. This only annoyed him. Spilt coffee seeped into his shirt as purple smoke cleared from the air. Alastor was no longer at his desk, taking his mid-show coffee break. Now, he was sprawled on the wooden floor, his coffee cup rolling away from his aching body with a comically sad trail of coffee leaving it.

Alastor’s usual happy smile turned into a slight grimace, but his grin returned into something more sadistic. Whoever or whatever was behind this was quick on the way to meeting his rifle. His axe if he was really in the mood. He always loved his axe, but he hated cleaning it.

He stared up the celing, fantasying about murder and possibly another meal, as footsteps approached him and he sharply turned his head to spot his menance, smile deepening. The man standing above him seemed startled, and stepped back in mild fear, mixed with confusion. 

“You...you should be a demon!” The man seemed to be greatly disappointed to only receive a maniac such as Alastor Hart instead of some overrated demon. Alastor was almost insulted that there’d be any confusion between him and a demon, when he was the superior monster.

Alastor tilted his head at the oddest angle he could manage without breaking his own neck, “Hmm, well, if you’re so desperate I could always send you to meet one.” Alastor sat up and looked around for one of the weapons he kept hidden for such sort of fun times, and spotted none. This was not his office, he suddenly realized. The air didn’t even smell the same. His smile shifted into something more of curiosity, before he frowned for the first time the day after his mother died.

He looked around and found he was sitting in a circle, and the man was certainly not someone who frequented the radio station. Alastor had not met this man ever in his life, and Alastor had met far more people than people who wanted to know him. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, and Alastor regained some of his composure, his own pride not allowing him to seem weak in front of someone bigger than him.

“Oh, it depends. Why am I here? Where am I?” Alastor asked, probing for details.

“New York City, in my animation studio. I had meant to summon a demon though, so I don’t know what you’re doing here.” 

Alastor hummed, and his smile returned more full force. “Oh, like the picture shows?” Alastor was fond of the theater, and especially of the cartoons played before. It was always much more entertaining than anything based in reality.

The man suddenly became less sullen and confused and more chipper. “Yes. We here at Joey Drew Studios animate the Bendy the Demon shorts. And-” 

Alastor tuned him out. Clearly this man had a weird fixation on demons and that would just not do. It was basic and unentertaining. Alastor even doubted the man’s claims that he was anywhere unfamiliar. Alastor kicked his coffee cup, and mourned the loss of it all. 

Such tragedy. Such drama. The loss of a cup of coffee was practically a crime. Alastor wouldn’t bring judgement on the man though, as Alastor was already on the hunt for answers and a fresh cup of coffee. 

With the man distracted, Alastor sauntered out of the room, a whole new entertainment ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided upon Hart as a last name for Alastor, at least until/if his canon surname is ever revealed, since its a last name associated with deer.


End file.
